1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile comminuting arrangement for organic waste materials. The arrangement includes a load space with a mechanically driven scraper floor and a metering or draw-in roller which is arranged above the scraper floor and is mounted so as to be vertically adjustable by means of a rocker member. A comminuting unit is arranged following the metering or draw-in roller in conveyance direction and on the end of the load space on the discharge side. The comminuting unit is a conventional flail-type mulching unit with rotating work shaft and rigid work flails.
2. Description of the Related Art
A comminuting arrangement of the above-described type is known from European patent 0 176 057. This known arrangement is in its basic construction composed of a load space with a mechanically driven scraper floor. A pair of metering rollers are arranged above the scraper floor and the actual comminuting unit is arranged following the metering rollers at one of the ends of the load space. In particular, the comminuting unit is flail-type mulching unit with rotating work shaft and freely swinging work flails.
All basic units are driven separately. However, the drives of all basic units are derived from the same principal drive.
The known arrangement is completed and becomes mobile by providing a truck and its own pick-up means at the loading platform or the base frame. In addition, the pair of metering rollers are arranged one behind the other in conveyance direction of the scraper floor and are mounted above the scraper floor on a rocker member so as to be vertically movable as a unit. The center of rotation of this rocker arm is located above the scraper floor and the travel path of the flails. Also, the draw-in roller located adjacent the actual comminuting unit has a smaller diameter than the metering roller located at the free end of the rocker arm.
The above-described known mobile comminuting arrangement has been used with excellent success in practice for a long time. The known comminuting arrangement is used particularly for the comminution of cemetery wastes, sawn timber and branch timber or brushwood from fruit production or forestry to be used for subsequent decomposition or similar fields of use in the private and public sectors.
However, especially in the field of work or use mentioned last, operational difficulties occur frequently because of jamming or clogging when, for example, large root stocks, tree stumps or trunk portions of cut trees of different types reach the region of the rocker member which supports the metering or feed roller.